Spells
Spells also known as Magiks are powerful magical abilites used by Magi. These spells are taught by schools of Magus or learned through years of training by any one with the "magical spark". Arcane Spells The Arcanist is capible of learning a wide variety of spells due to the raw magical ability. They calssify the types of spells in their many Schools of Magic. The Arcanist's Grimmoire can hold many of these spells. School:Darkness *'Umbral Gaze-'''Glares at the foe, staring deep into thier soul causing fear or intimidate. *'Shadow Step-'Uses Darkness to travel between surfaces *'Shadowcast-'Casts a shadow in a variety of shapes to confuse foe. *'Malaise-'A thick cloud of sorrow hangs over the fore forcing them into a deep depression. *'Vampires Bite-'Bites the enemey, draining thier Stamina and replenishing own Stamina. *'Darkness-'Engulfs the enemy in a thick cloud of darkness. *'Nightmare-'Causes sleeping foes to have terrible vivid nightmares. *'Wail-'Produces a loud sound that causes random status ailments. *'Turn Undead-'Takes the form of the undead. '''School:Arcane' *'Mark of death-'''Marks the enemy with a brand forcing all allies to attack them. Higher critical chance. *'Pain-'Inflicts minor damange unto the foe. *'Mage Hand-'A giant green hand appears to obey its user. Can change shape. *'Syphon-'Steals '''Mettle' from foe. *'Blasphemy-'''Overwrites Power Words, and Divine Glyphs. *'Insanity-'Causes foe to become insane. *'Bind'''-Magical ropes hold the foe to the ground, imparing movement. *'Malleus Maleficarum-'''Summons an Arcane hammer to strike down foes. *'Walking Bomb-'Charges foe with Arcane energy that explodes once the tagret dies. *'Resurrection-'Brings the undead back to life. Also Raises Stamina in Undead. *'Redemption-'At the cost of '''Stamina', Strikes the foe with Holy energy. School:Spirit *'Spectral Hand-'''Summons a ghostly hand to attack or scare foes. *'Astral Projection-'Releases the users soul from thier body for a fixed period. *'Soul Trap-'Traps a wandering soul. *'Spiral Swords-'Summons spiritual swords in a circle protecting the user. Divine Spells *'Smite-'Strikes the target with holy energy, doing more dmage the more evil the foe is. *'Lay on Hands-'Cures a small amount of '''Stamina.' *'Holy-'''Fills the target with holy energy that explodes inside them (Can be used on objects). *'Disrupt Undead-'Causes undead to become confused, Higher levels can destroy undead. *'Sanctuary-'Creates a zone of Divinity where no evil can enter. *'Nobleman's Crossout-'Uses a holy blade to slash at the foe in an X pattern. *'Remedy-'Cures ally of Status Ailments *'Exorcise-'Banishes spirits from a posessed person or the area. *'Heal-'Restores Stamina *'Revive-'Brings the recently fallen back to life and restores half of thier stamina. Destroys undead. *'Martyrdom-'Sacrifices self to do massive Hold damage in a wide radius. *'Blessing-'A temporary increase in attack and defence. *'Prayer-'Restores a small amount of '''Stamina' for the whole party. *'Lesser Restoration-'''Restores a modrate amount of Stamina. *'Greater Restoration-'Restores a large amount of' Stamina''' *'Daylight-'''A pericing light that casts out darkness, and Dispels all ailments and buffs. *'Holy Sword-'Summons a sowrd of holy energy to strike foes. *'Mark of Justice-'Marks the foe with a brand of Holiness, weakening '''Dark Magic.' *'Holy Smite-'''Strikes the foe down with Holy energy in a wide radius. *'Imprisonment-'Traps the foe in a cage of Holy energy. *'Sighn of Pacification-'A Glyph that keeps enemies from attacking the branded. *'Shield of Faith-'Forms a shield against chaos. *'Revive-Brings the recently fallen back to life and restores a little Stamina''' Elemental Spells *'Tremor-'''Causes the earth to quake, doing damage in a wide radius. *'Fireball-'Shoots a Ball of Fire at the foe (may cause burn at higher levels). *'Pyroclast-'A Geyser of fire erupts under the foe causing massive fire damage. *'Fumarole-'A thick cloud of smoke engulfs the foe causing poison and blind status. *'Thunderbolt-'A bolt of lightinging strikes the foe. *'Windburst-'Wind smashes into the foe causing blowback. *'Twister-'Sumons a twister that sucks foes into the air causing massive Wind Damage. *'Whirlwind-'Blows the enemies back with a gust of wind in a wide radius. *'Supernova-'A Ball of fire erupts above enemies raining down hell unto them in a wide radius. Massive Fire damage. *'Frost Wave-'A ray of frost shoots toward enemies, capable of causing '''Freeze '''or '''Slow.' *'Summon Flood'-A Tidal wave appears and crashes into foes washingthem away. Massive Water damage. *'Hammer of the Gods-'''Summons a Guardians hammer to strike down foes. *'Sigh-'Sighs releasing harmful status ailments from the user and unto the foes in a radius. *'Afterburn-'Leaves a burning Trail behind the user during movement. 'Ranger Spells' *'Lightning Arrow-'Fires an arrow of lighting at the foe. *'Multi-Shot-'Fires multiple arrows at foes. Up to 5. General Spells *'Parley-'Halts enemies turn. *'Crossout-'Slashes the enemy in an X pattern. *'Glint-'Allows the use of '"Ultimate" abilities. *'Summon-'''Allows the Summoning of Guardian Beasts. *'Wink-'At the blink of an eye teleports the user to another spot on the field. *'Command-'Requests specific actions to be preformed. *'Desecrate-'Destroys Holy Zones. *'Silence-'Stops the foes use of Magical abilites, and songs. *'Dismissal-'Dismisses Summons. *'Dispel-'Removes any Ailments, Buffs, or Debuffs form the target. *'Shatter-'Breaks enchantments. *'Power Word-'A powerful word that does magical damage. *'Trapdoor-'Creates a maigcal door that can be escaped through similar to a portal. *'Greater Spell-'Heightens the potency of a spell. *'Quickening-'Speeds up the charge time for a spell. *'Protection-'Creates a magical sheld. 'Songs *'Soothe-'''Restores a small amount of Stamina to the party *'Harmony-'All units attack as one doing massive damage to one target. 'Dances' *'Intercession-'Halts movement of enemies for a turn. *'Vis Major-'Inflicts moderate damage in a wide radius. *'Vis Divina-'Inflicts moderate Holy damage in a wide radius. *'Dazzle-'Stuns the foe with a light show 'Gambles' *'Change of Fate-'An Attack that would have killed the target instead does little damage. *'Vex-'Confuses and provokes foes. 'Melee Spells' *'Heartstab-'A precise stab to the tagers Heart. *'Dim Mak- Touch of Death" '''an attack with a chance to instantly kill the target. *'Shield Bash-'Slams shield into foe causing knockback. *'Shoulder Blast-'Slams shoulder into foe causing knockback. *'Bonecrusher-'A devestaing blow capable of breaking bones. *'Vorpal Palm-'Attacks with a vibrating palm temporarily parylyzing foe. *'Backstab-'Executes a critical stab to the back of target foe. Buffs *'Valor-'Raises Strength. *'Hope-'Raises Magic Power. *'Shelter-'Raises Defence. *'Ward-'Raises Resistance. De-Buffs *'Anti-Magic Field-'Creates a zone where no magic can penetrate. *'Hex-'Makes target more succeptible to magical attacks. *'Weaken-'Lowers the targets defence. *'Jinx-'Makes targets spells succeptible to backfire. 'Glints' *'Poetic justice (Dancer)-'Saps a large amount of Stamina and Mettle from target equal to that lost by the Dancer. *'Paling (Priest)-'Creates a magic barrier that cannot be penetrated. *'Force Majure (Elementalist)-'Cals forth a devestating Natural Disaster.' (Random Element)' *'Salvation (Dragoon)-'''Purges a large amount of Sin from the body, returning the user to a Paladin and doing Massive Holy damage in a wide radius.